Entre pop&rock
by akaribebe-chan
Summary: A ella le gusta el pop y a él el rock, provienen de dos mundos completamente diferentes. El es adinerado y ella... bueno al menos puede sobrevivir hasta la quincena. Componer una cancion para que pueda ser parte de una banda sonora de una pelicula de su actor favorito, sera completamente un reto. "-Como...¡¿Ya se conocian de antes?" SASUHINA YEAH!
1. Chapter 1

**Escrito por: akaribebe-chan/Akari-chan  
**

**Titulo: Entre Pop&Rock  
**

**Notas: Universo Alterno  
**

**Parejas: principal SASUHINA secundaria NARUSAKU  
**

**Naruto y todos sus caracteres no me pertenecen, son de Masachi Kishimoto **

**Chapter I  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Cerró los ojos mientras podía sentir un calor en su rostro, ese calor proveniente de los reflectores que le daban a la cara. Escucho la ovación del público, se imagino que su rostro estaba siendo reflejado por las pantallas y monitores esparcidos por el estadio. Abrió los ojos y suspiro, los gritos del público se acrecentaron mas al ver esos hermosos y atrayentes ojos, acerco el micrófono con su mano derecha y sus labios color rosa brillante surcaron una sonrisa. Para luego tomar la palabra y decir…

"-¡Hina-chan despierta que llegaras tarde!"- abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión entre asombro, susto e inconformidad. Primero asombro llegaría tarde de nuevo a clases, segundo susto ¿cómo rayos había entrado él a su departamento? Y tercero inconformidad lo estaba odiando en esos momentos, odiaba a Shikamaru por despertarla de tan maravilloso sueño, sueño que algún día ella deseaba se hiciera realidad.

Así que de un salto se levanto de la cama para correr al cuarto de baño y asearse lo mas rápido posible, siete minutos en la regadera, dos para ponerse su uniforme, uno para peinarse y maquillarse no era la gran cosa el maquillaje un poco de rubor, rimel en demasía le encantaba y un brillo labial transparente con escarcha, típico de su edad. Salio disparada a la sala, tomo su mochila y el brazo de su amigo para salir corriendo del lugar, no sin antes tomar sus llaves y cerrar bien la puerta, era increíble como había aumentado el porcentaje de criminalidad por ese edificio de apartamentos y no quería que le robases lo poco que tenia.

Ya no tenia necesidad de correr la pobre chica se había resignado a llegar tarde ese día, y la culpa no era de nadie mas que de ella y lo peor de todo es que si Madara se enteraba de que llegaba tarde a clases, lo mas probable es que le quitara algunas presentaciones. Aveces odiaba su representante por ser tan malo con ella, se decía mentalmente que era mejor tenerlo en su fase de _"Hola soy Tobi"_ que de "_Soy Madara manager de Hyuga Hinata"_ era mejor su actitud descuida e infantil que la de señor de negocios.

"-¡Ey Hina ten cuidado!-"exclamaba el moreno que se encontraba caminando tranquilo a la par de ella, pero su llamado llego tarde ya que la chica choco contra uno de esos buzones rojos que se encontraban por la acera. "-Uy!… eso hasta a mi me dolió-"

"-¡Que malo eres Shika-kun!- decia una adolorida Hinata, mientras sus manos pasaban por su abdomen y vientre con los cuales se golpeo aun mas "-Al menos me hubieras jalado el brazo o algo-"mencionaba resentida la ojiluna.

Entre disculpas y lamentos así llegaron a su destino, topándose con que el portón se encontraba cerrado y no lo habría hasta las ocho y quince que era cuando el primer receso de la mañana se daba. Los dos suspiraron derrotados, el chico se tiro para sentarse al piso mientras que la Hyuga se recostó en la maya metálica.

* * *

"_**Seeing red again!  
seeing red again!  
seeing red again!  
seeing red again!  
seeing red again!  
seeing red again!  
seeing red again!**_

_**Seeing red!**_

_**They say freak, when you're singled out,  
the red, it filters through."**_

"-Bien eso es todo-"decia una voz despreocupada desde el otro lado del vidrio, el estudio de grabación por esos días estaba aun mas sofocante que nunca y dio gracias al creador que ya se habían terminado las largas horas de grabación, ahora solo quedaba editarlo, sesiones de fotos, entrevistas en las radios y televisoras del país. Pensándolo bien eso era lo que mas fastidio le causaba, pero debía de admitir, muy en el fondo, que ese era el estilo de vida que siempre a querido.

Sin preocupaciones, sin tener que llegar a complacer a alguien y nuevamente daba gracias al Todo Poderoso por tomar la valentía de su hermano y seguir lo que a el le gustaba, cantar. Por que así era, y parecía mentira cuando le decía a su padre que iba a pertenecer a una banda sí o sí.

"-Sasuke-teme… ¿vamos a comer ramen?-"cuestiono su compañero, un autentico rubio de ojos azules, y unas extrañas pero graciosas marquitas en sus mejillas, que dicho sea de paso, no tenia un buen pasado esas marquitas, solo sufrimiento y dolor.

"-No quiero-"fue todo lo que dijo, se quito los audífonos, y los coloco en el suelo, paso de lado de su amigo sin prestarle ni la mas minima atención a sus gritos e insultos que este le decía por no acompañarlo a comer, y por ser un mal amigo, además de un amargado antisocial y otros muchas cosas que ni le venían ni le distraía.

Solo tenía un camino en mente después de grabar, salio de la cabina de grabación topándose con el master en sonido, Kakashi y su manager su tío Madara quien lastimosamente se encontraba en su etapa de _"Tío Tobi"_ y no el serio empresario que tenia que ser. Bufo molesto por recordar la actitud de su tío, pero no le presto mucha importancia, se puso una gorra y unas gafas de sol, si salía del estudio sin eso lo mas seguro es que estaría rodeado de fans.

En su camino al estacionamiento nadie le presto atención, ese abrigo grande que portaba ayudo mas a su "camuflaje" la quería ver y pronto, aunque ella se enojara, pero pensándolo bien le encantaba verla furiosa. Miro la hora en su celular y una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro de modelo Armani, abrió la puerta de su carro y entro para arrancar de una sola vez, quería llegar ya, verla, besarla, tocarla, ¿por qué no? de por si era su… su… era algo de él y de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

"-Mira… Sasuke-kun se fu y no le dije sobre la canción-"decía un triste Tobi a un peliplata que solo asentía con la cabeza, mientras observaba el lugar por donde su sobrino había salido minutos antes, la puerta de la cabina de grabación se abrió mostrando a un furioso Naruto "-¿Pasa algo Naruto-kun?-"pregunto entretenido Tobi que miraba los cientos y miles de gestos y reproches, además de insultos, que salían del rubio.

"-¡No pasa nada!... ¡solo que Sasuke-teme se va a quien sabe donde!... ha hecho eso desde las ultimas dos semanas-"medito para si poniendo un rostro serio, dirigió su mirada a su manager "-¡Ey! Ya terminamos de grabar el disco solo falta la edición y eso… ¿ahora si podré salir con Sakura-chan?-"pregunto esperanzado el rubio, ya que Madara era muy estricto con eso de la grabación de un disco y mas si la compañía discográfica te presionaba y sumado a eso la actitud olvidadiza del Namikaze, tenia que tomar formas drásticas para con él, una de ellas: _"Esta expresamente prohibido ver, salir y/o hablar con Sakura-chan"_ palabras de Madara.

"-No-"menciono esta vez y por primera vez el peliplata "-Anda dile aunque sea a Naruto lo que pasa-"dijo mirando al moreno de traje, quien este a su vez asintió para ver de una forma rara y tenebrosa al pobre del rubio quien pensaba "Mejor me hubiera escapado como lo hizo Sasuke-baka"

"-Esto… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-"pregunto con miedo ante las posibles palabras del único Uchiha que se encontraba en esa sala. "-Bien pues pasa esto…-"repuso él, cambiando completamente su tono alegre e infantil, por uno serio y maduro, a la cual el rubiales no pudo mas que estremecerse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno les presento mi Historia SasuHina, que mas bien es para LordKami... espero te guste! y si no ire hasta donde vivas y te torturare! (ok no soy incapas de hacerle algo a cualquier persona viva o muerte) esto no se figen en las faltas de ortografia. Y ahora la pregunta que hago... ¿Meresco un review?  
**

**PD: el estribillo pertenece a la cancion "The red" de Chevelle...  
**

**PD2: no olviden REVIEW *_* Kisses akaribebe-chan  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien pues falle... si falle dije la fecha en la que iba a estar la continuacin y no la puse. ¿La razon?... se me chispoteo XDDD Ok no fue eso, puedo decir una y mil escusas pero me da pereza y ademas AQUI YA ESTA LA CONTI!  
**

**Escrito por: akaribebe-chan/Akari-chan  
**

**Titulo: Entre Pop&Rock  
**

**Notas: Universo Alterno  
**

**Parejas: principal SASUHINA secundaria NARUSAKU  
**

**Naruto y todos sus caracteres no me pertenecen, son de Masachi Kishimoto **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Chapter II  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Estaba exasperado, golpeteaba con la suela de su zapato el piso y con el dedo índice la mesa donde se encontraba sentado, con solo un vaso de agua, que ya estaba hasta la mitad. Volteo disimuladamente hacia la entrada, se encontraba en el segundo piso de aquel local y nada, no entro nadie, salvo aquella pelirroja que entraba cada dos por tres y lo miraba de una manera que le causaba repugnancia. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Se preguntaba mentalmente.

Ojeo la hora en su celular y se encontró con que ya eran las cuatro y treinta, ella ya debería de estar ahí atendiéndolo como todos los días, pero no. No quería hacerlo pero su paciencia ya estaba al límite, así que le llamo a la maid molesta de cabellos molestos a la vista de sus ojos."-Oye tu… ¿donde esta la castaña?-"pregunto con fastidio. A la chica le brillaron los ojitos pero al instante en cuanto escucho la pregunta, su rostro se volvió como normal

"-Ah… ella, pues…-"se quedo callada un momento recordando en donde estaba y el motivo del por que no estaba atendiendo a sus "amos" e inmediatamente una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se adorno en su rostro. "-Pues a ella la llamo un señor con traje, muy elegante por cierto nunca…-"y no termino su frase ya que el azabache se retiraba de ahí tan o mas enojado de lo que ya estaba.

Furioso, molesto le quedaban corto a el chico, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a no atenderlo? No es que se creyera eso de "ser su amo" pero –sí lo admitía- se había encaprichado con la chica de cabellos castaños y una mirada extraña. Por que nunca antes había visto un color de ojos así, gris pizarra para ser mas exactos, y su mirada entre feliz y abrumada, si que era extraña pero le daba igual, su capricho tenia que estar ahí con el a esas horas, sí o sí.

* * *

"-¡¿NANI?-"escuchaba bien, estaba soñando o es que Tobi le estaba jugando una mala broma, si no mas comprendía este le decía que… "-Can-can-cantare una cancion… pa-para… pa-para…-"fue interrumpida por el moreno de traje

"-Hai Hina-chan, y no solo la interpretaras sino que también la compondrás, claro…-"dijo viendo hacia tras de la espalda de la chica una cabecita rubia "-claro que también con la banda mas famosa de Japón, Kyubi& Sharingan-" dicho esto la peli azulina brinco de la felicidad a los brazos de su –extraño- representante, este la tomo por la cintura la alzo un poco del suelo y le empezó a dar vueltas en su eje.

Cosa que provoco un pequeño gritillo en la chica, pero no le importaba estaba que su corazón brincaba de la felicidad, no solo cantaría, compondría con la banda famosa del momento, esta cancion seria para la película que su actor favorito protagonizaría. Casi lloraba de la felicidad, corrección, estaba llorando de la felicidad, eran esos momentos en los que realmente apreciaba a su representante sea en la fase que se encontrara, él estaba cumpliendo con su palabra de hacerla famosa.

* * *

¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría plantado a un Uchiha? –no- ¿Quién en su vida dejaría plantado a Uchiha Sasuke? Estaba maldito, como ella una simple mujer –que le atraía de sobremanera- podía hacer con el lo que le venga en gana. Aunque pensándolo bien no tendría por que hacerle caso a esa chica pelirroja, antes pudo observar que no se llevaban del todo bien.

Así que la chica bien podía estar mintiendo, pero lo que lo mataba era que ella no lo atendiera. Salio por la puerta trasera del establecimiento no quería llamar la atención, pero lo que vio lo dejo en un estado de shock momentáneo; escucho un grito pequeño proveniente de una chica con traje de maid, una cabellera castaña caer al suelo. Ok ¿desde cuando el cabello se te puede caer? Siguió la ruta de este extraño suceso que dio a parar al suelo.

En cámara lenta alzo su vista hacia donde podía escuchar una risa conocida, un llanto que ya antes había escuchado y… ¡Oh por todos los santos del mundo!

"-Oye teme… ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?-" Si mas no recuerda, el estaba ahí por ella la cual ahora estaba allá con Madara dando vueltas en el aire como si fuera una niña, además de que ella era castaña no tenia cabello negro con destellos azules, además ¿Qué hacia su dobe amigo ahí?

Aparto al rubio de su camino y seguro con su pose de siempre camino hacia donde los otros dos estallaban de felicidad, mientras él estaba en un mundo paralelo para no asimilar lo que sus ojos negros observaban esos momentos, y por si no fuera poco estando a unos pasos de estos dos alguien se animaba a interrumpir.

"-Hina-chan, ya estoy aquí… ¿para que me llamaste?-"escucho una voz muy aburrida tras de él, pero eso no le importo ni siquiera fue eso o ese quien le llamo la atención, sino "ese" nombre _"Hina"_ dijo el nombre en su mente, y ella volteo hacia atrás.

Por un momento el mundo se detuvo y todo a su alrededor desapareció, ojos negro contra blancos –literalmente- se encontraron, un par mostraba asombro y otro una mezcla extraña de miedo, felicidad e ira, y lo ultimo si que lo reconoció el moreno, a quien casi no reconocía era a ella.

"-Esto… bueno yo… si no corremos ahora podríamos ser abusados por las fans que están ahí… viéndonos con esa mirada…-"se hizo oír el rubio. Sasuke lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido y luego viro su vista a la dirección que su amigo señalaba y evidentemente un grupo de fans estaban en el estacionamiento con miradas un tanto extrañas, bufo molesto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo el Uchica mayor se le adelanto.

"-Bien pues muévanse-"tomo la muñeca de Hinata y llamo a los otros tres chicos que aun no se movían o hacían algo para caminar, se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia un carro negro.

* * *

Como si fuera un horrible deja vu, nuevamente y por un momento el mundo se detuvo y todo a su alrededor desapareció, ojos negro contra blancos, esta vez el primer par de ojos mostraba una mezcla de ira y felicidad, mientras que el segundo miedo e inconformidad. Pero el primero evito la ira y mostró su sonrisa estilo Uchica, el día era raro y lo aceptaba –muy dentro de si- pero lo que le acababan de anunciar si que era una "bomba" como había dicho el Namikaze.

No se lo creía, por que de entre todas las estrellas famosas tenia que trabajar con él, en primer lugar no le creyó ese día que se presento como Uchica Sasuke, ya que había miles de fans que se hacían pasar por el pero ninguno una copia tan exacta como el verdadero, claro que ella no se comió ese cuento y "le siguió la corriente". Pero, ahora que lo tenia delante de ella estaba que se moría del miedo quería que alguien la llamará lo mas lejos posible del azabache, y si era necesario se la llevara a otro país.

Aunque por otro lado estaba su sueño, que no solo era para ella, si no que también era para "esa" persona, así que tenia que luchar contra todo y todos; específicamente solo contra Sasuke. Pero, ¡Oh no! tenia que reír de esa manera, trago saliva y aparto su rostro para no verle, aunque luego tuve que alzarla para ver lo que su representante decía.

"-Hina-chan ve a cambiarte, aun no entiendo por que tienes que vestirte así, y mas aun por que tienes que usar peluca y lentes de contacto…-" la nombrada solo se dedico a sonreír como solo ella sabia hacer y se levanto para disculparse.

"-Gomen, es que si no uso esas cosas… -titubeo unos instantes- …me da mucha pena y así no puedo trabajar con eficiencia en mi trabajo-" su sonrojo era admirado por los presentes. Tomo la mochila que su amigo el Nara le llevo, antes de salir pregunto en donde se podía cambiar, el rubio le respondió que a unos pasos estaba el baño de chicas. Con una sonrisa a modo de "gracias" salio de la habitación.

"-Iré a fumar un poco-"un aburrido Sasuke ya estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta para salir, cuando _"Un segundo… desde cuando el teme va a fumar afuera… mas raro aun, por que estaba tan misteriosamente feliz cuando salio…"_ en la cabeza del rubio giraban un sin fin de interrogantes, que tarde o temprano tendría que descubrir _"Y por que no temprano mejor"_ se dijo a si mismo y una sonrisa zorruna aparecía en su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno esto si... se que llego tarde la continuacion, pero bueno ya que al menos ya la puse. Ahora solo espero que aun la sigan y que me dejen un review... eso me hace muy feliz. Tambien me hace feliz que le guste a , ya que de por si la historia es para ella, quien me dijo que estaba quedando bien perron XDD.  
**

**PD: no olviden REVIEW!**

**-Kisses akaribebe-chan  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien pues... despues de mil años, el fenix renace de sus cenizas y surge... Eso sirve para el fenix, para mi no XDD Dios como tarde en poner la continuacion ¬¬U pero buenoop la iba a poner ayer, pero lamentablemente mi hermano tuvo un acciodente laboral y resulto que pues, no diay Dios sabe por que hace las cosas, perdio dos dedos y tres se los pudieron recuperar y Bendito que todo salio bien para el, aunque el dia de ayer fue de locos. Aqui ya vine para poner la continuacion n_n  
**

**Escrito por: akaribebe-chan/Akari-chan  
**

**Titulo: Entre Pop&Rock  
**

**Notas: Universo Alterno  
**

**Parejas: principal SASUHINA secundaria NARUSAKU  
**

**Naruto y todos sus caracteres no me pertenecen, son de Masachi Kishimoto **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Chapter III  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Decir que la única chica de entre los dos chicos, estaba nerviosa, era poco, decir que uno de ellos estaba furioso era poco y decir que el ultimo de los tres tenia una cara sumamente seria; era lo mas extraño que podía ver en el mundo, para ser mas exactos… Namikaze Naruto nunca, nunca, nunca se había caracterizado por ser precisamente el "chico serio". Pero es que… ¡por todos los kamis del mundo!

"-¡QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE!-"si, Namikaze Naruto nunca, nunca, se había caracterizado por ser el chico serio, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que … ¿Cómo era que su día, tan extrañamente raro había comenzado?. Así todo paso por su "brillante" idea de _–"Persecución: seguir al teme"_- exactamente las palabras que el rubiales se había dicho mentalmente.

* * *

"-Iré a fumar un poco-"un aburrido Sasuke ya estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta para salir, cuando _"Un segundo… desde cuando el teme va a fumar afuera… mas raro aun, por que estaba tan misteriosamente feliz cuando salio…"_ en la cabeza del rubio giraban un sin fin de interrogantes, que tarde o temprano tendría que descubrir _"Y por que no temprano mejor"_ se dijo a si mismo y una sonrisa zorruna aparecía en su rostro.

"-Esto… vuelvo en un momento-" no era precisamente bueno para inventar excusas y tan poco tenia el afán de explicar a donde iba, eso, y que a los otros tres hombres no le importaban del todo. El que estaba un poco nervioso era el Nara, tenia el presentimiento que algo, algo estaba por suceder… pero, bueno el era Nara Shikamaru, el chico probablemente mas perezoso del mundo, o no.

.

El rubio que, hasta ese entonces ya sabia que era nada mas y nada menos que Kyubi, si mal no recordaba le había mencionado que a unas puertas mas adelante estaba el baño, pero, el chico no sabia que ella era Hyuuga Hinata, y a ella las direcciones sin un mapa, pues no le iban del todo bien y peor aun cuando no conocía el lugar. Pero ahora la Hyuuga debía dar gracias al creador, por que su destino lo visualizo a tan solo unos pasos de donde se dirigía.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, a tan solo estar a unas puertas del dichoso baño, solo uno, dos, tres; si solo unos cuantos pasos y…"-¿Adonde crees que vas?-"una voz masculina y; ¿esta de mas decir que sumamente atractiva? Para la peliazul era lo único que le faltaba.

"-Adonde mas crees que voy…" respondía no tan felizmente, la chica sabia quien era el dueño de esa voz agradable y desagradable al mismo tiempo para ella.

"-Me abando...-"corto su hablar, miro hacia atrás, lo primero que sus instintos hicieron: agarrar la muñeca de la chica llevársela al primer cuarto cercano y encerrarse ahí. Esta de mas decir que al Uchiha no le agradaba nadie de la disquera; a pero claro, eso la Hyuuga no lo sabe y su enfado llego al tope. Pero antes de que dijera algún reclamo tapo la boca femenina "-shhh… calla…-"susurro.

Pasaron los minutos ahí callados, pero la pequeña habitación ya estaba siendo demasiado para estar ahí, dos cuerpos sudando. El moreno dejo de apresar los labios femeninos para poder quitarse la chamarra que andaba puesta, ¡Dios es que el calor si que era sofocante! Y más en donde estaban, que hasta el momento el chico se había percatado que dicho cuarto existiera. Cuando le estuvo por hablar unos pasos los alertaron y nuevamente llevo las manos hacia los labios de la chica, apegando más su cuerpo con la de esta. Silencio… respiraciones lentas… pasos en círculos… el pecho que bajaba y subía a cada respiración… una maldición lanzada al aire… y… un ringtone… ¡maldito celular!

Las personas siempre juzgan lo primero que sus ojos ven, pero es que… si estuvieran en los zapatos de Namikaze Naruto, ¿Qué pensarían? Así si..."-¡¿Maldito teme que le estas haciendo?!-"grito a todo pulmón el rubio y es que la escena ante sus ojos no era tan grata que digamos. Dos cuerpos apegados el uno del otro, sudados, esa palabra se quedaba corta y mas aun, si notabas que ya una prenda estaba en el suelo. Y eso no era todo, la cara de la chica estaba tan roja, que el cabello de Sabaku no, el guitarrista mejor pagado, le hacia competencia.

"-Cállate Naruto, esto no te incumbe-" menciono el azabache con su típico tono de voz de pocos amigos. ¿Que se creía el Namikaze para venir y juzgarle como si fuera un vil pervertido? Peor aun; ¿Qué rayos hacia espiándolo? "-¿Quién demonios te mando… Kakashi, Madara?-"pero antes de terminar callo en cuenta, recordando a cierto moreno que se encontraba con ciertos personajes _"-Hina-chan, ya estoy aquí… ¿para que me llamaste?-"Así_, es que el Uchiha menor se acordó de esa voz tan miserablemente aburrida y la familiaridad con la que le hablaba a esta. Que cayendo en cuenta su nombre…"-Hi-na-chan… dile que estamos haciendo aquí-"recalco bien su nombre y entre dientes menciono las últimas palabras mirándola en el acto y ella hipando al mismo tiempo.

El ambiente era tenso ¡Kami-sama hasta se podía sentir con solo poner una hebra de hilo ahí mismo! Decir que la única chica de entre los dos chicos, estaba nerviosa, era poco, decir que uno de ellos estaba furioso era poco y decir que el ultimo de los tres tenia una cara sumamente seria; era lo mas extraño que podía ver en el mundo, para ser mas exactos… Namikaze Naruto nunca, nunca, nunca se había caracterizado por ser precisamente el "chico serio". Pero es que… ¡por todos los kamis del mundo!

"-¡QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE!-"si, Namikaze Naruto nunca, nunca, se había caracterizado por ser el chico serio, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara

* * *

"-Una canción… ya veo…-"desinteresado miraba la puerta, esperando a que su amiga llegara y es que no le agradaba para nada, quienes eran las personas que faltaban, esos dos Uchiha, por que si, hasta Madara tuvo que salir buscando a los otros. Era llamado un genio y ya tenia cien escenarios en mente de lo que le estaba pasando a su pobre amiga, y en todos esos escenarios la vio totalmente rija e incomoda. "-¿Y para quien es la canción?-"

"-Formara parte de una banda sonora, se dice que esta película será una de las mas taquilleras-"también Kakashi estaba intrigado, quería enterarse de una buena vez por todas que sucedía con los otros tres que estaban a fuera. Para el único ojo visible del mayor no paso desapercibido las emociones que hubo entre la Hyuuga y el Uchiha. Le gustaba el chisme, sí, le gustaba saber todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor aun cuando saberlo requería de hacer cosas indebidas, sí, y la oportunidad de saber que pasaba estaba al frente suyo. "-¿Qué sabes?-"así de simple y llano le pregunto al aburrido chico en la sala

"-Hinata conoció a ese tipo en la cafetería donde trabaja, pero… nunca fue del todo sincera con el, es decir…-"el otro le interrumpió. "-Sí, se a que te refieres… no es muy común que alguien se presente con un rostro famoso… y menos que afirme que es él. Pero eso no queda ahí ¿verdad?-"lo miro con ese ojo negro que se podía ver, ya que el otro estaba tapado por una parte de una cabella desordenado blanco, inspecciono cada milímetro en su rostro.

"-Eso pregúntaselo a ella-"fue todo lo que dijo, Nara Shikamaru jamás iba a delatar a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Madara salio de la sala de grabación para esperar una llamada, cuando noto una cabellera rubia doblar la esquina izquierda, ni tardo ni perezoso fue tras el, quería saber que hacia y a donde iba. Miro que el rubio se detenía en ese pasillo así que el metió su cabeza para que el rubio no lo notase _"¿Qué rayos haces… Naruto?"_ se pregunto el mismo"-Maldición-"escucho decir al chico de ojos azules en apenas un susurro. Cuando estuvo tentado a para asomar su cabeza… su celular lo delato. Así que como niño asustado salio corriendo por la misma zona por donde se vino.

.

AL rato de perder de vista al teme de Sasuke el rubio echo una maldición, ¡rayos! Es que de verdad quería saber que era lo que tenia su amigo que se notaba tan feliz. _"Seria por la chica… neee no lo creo… ¿entonces por que…?"_ pero antes de seguir pensando en mas un sonido lo alerto y por temor a ser descubierto entro en la primera puerta que vio y… sorpresa, sorpresa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aqui termina por hoy este capitulo n_n Espero y te guste ! y tambien espero les guste a los que leen este fic... que espero y no me hayan abandonado ;_; No olviden dejarme un REVIEW que eso me hace muy feliz! y no saben cuanto!  
**

**-Kisses akaribebe-chan  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok...me disculpo con todos por no haber actualizado en tooodooo este tiempo, pero aqui ya esta el capitulo 4!**

**Escrito por: akaribebe-chan/Akari-chan  
**

**Notas: Universo Alterno  
**

**Parejas: principal SASUHINA secundaria NARUSAKU  
**

**Naruto y todos sus caracteres no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haber, no es que él fuera un tonto ni nada por el estilo, pero conocía muy bien a su amigo. Para nadie era un secreto la manera de ser del Uchiha, por eso es que Namikaze Naruto desconfiaba mucho de la explicación que su teme amigo le estaba dando; paso su mirada a la chica que estaba tiritando de los nervios, el rubio entrecerró sus ojos –dando un toque mas dramático, cosa rara en él- para mirar bien a la chica. Vaya que si se veía muy incomoda, tal vez si la miraba de esa manera podía lograr sacar la verdad de la situación; "_eso are_" se dijo mentalmente, puso la misma mirada que le daba Madara cuando quería sacarle la verdad a Naruto, así que imito esa misma mirada y la aplico con la chica, "_vamos un poco mas… di la verdad…_" decía mentalmente el rubio intensificando aquella rara mirada.

Hinata estaba por demás nerviosa, sentía su rostro arder con locura y su corazón palpitar desbocado, sus piernas flaqueaban y ¡eso que solo estaba observando el suelo! Aun así podía sentir la mirada del chico "Kyubi" Kami era peor que las miradas del Uchiha "_Pero las de él son provocadoras… ¡pero que rayos estoy pensando!"_ sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro por dicho pensamiento, suspiro fuertemente y alzo su mirar lento, como si no quisiera ver esos ojos azules intensos.

"-Etto… Yo… le po-podría explicar co-como s-son las cosas…-"apenas y pudo escuchar su voz el Namikaze, acerco su oreja a la chica, vaya que si hablaba bajo. Ante esto la Hyuuga sintió que ya no podía mas, se iba a desmayar "-¡Sasuke y yo ya nos conocíamos!-"grito tan desesperada por los nervios.

Ok asimilando las palabras de la chica… pestañeo un poco, bastante, miro a Sasuke quien estaba mencionando algo, pero solo Kami sabia que era, y luego miro a la Hyuuga, y así estuvo por bastante tiempo… hasta que… "-¡¿Cómo, ya se conocían de antes?!-" y vaya que el rubio si que era escandaloso. Pero antes de continuar con su platica tan "amena", escucharon un ruido y un grito, luego la puerta abrirse y como si fuera un deja vu, la misma exclamación del rubio; solo que esta vez por parte de Uchiha Madara.

.

Después de salir corriendo, pudo mas sus ganas de saber que pasaba que contestar el celular, además le había mencionado al Hatake que si encontraba a uno de los chicos por ahí, los traería. Y recordando al peliplata, a este le gustaba el chisme, y de seguro se le estaban pegando algunas mañas: apago su celular y con paso cauteloso fue rumbo donde había perdido a Naruto. Se detuvo en ese pasillo, todo parecía estar en calma _"y si solo estoy de paranoico"_ se dijo así mismo Madara, pero… agudizo sus oídos, estaba seguro que escuchaba unos murmullos provenientes de esa puerta frente a él, se acerco cauteloso y puso sus odios en la puerta.

Su boca formo una gran "O" ¿enserio había escuchado eso? Pero si fuera así… ¿de donde rayos se conocían esos dos. Hizo memoria, bien nunca, las presentaciones que hizo para la pequeña Hyuuga eran en los club mas privados de Tokio, eso y que además hasta el momento ella solo tenia tres grandes presentaciones y que él recordaba en ninguna ocasión les hablo de la chica, es mas hasta ese día se las iba a presentar formalmente.

Sin esperar más abrió de golpe la puerta, necesitaba una explicación ahora, y eso era por que la curiosidad lo mataba "-¡¿Cómo, ya se conocían de antes?!"- exclamo un casi alterado Madara, los tres jóvenes en la habitación miraron al recién llegado, era demasiado para un día completo, así que sin mas Hinata Hyuuga se desmayo. Los tres vieron como la chica caía al suelo así nada mas "-Sasuke levántala…-"dijo Madara con su voz tan tenebrosa como pudo –cosa fácil en el- y salio del pequeño cuarto, hizo un gesto que el rubio entendió y este lo siguió, detrás de el un Sasuke completamente enojado –y frustrado- levanto el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica, tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos hizo que una corriente eléctrica se sintiera por su cuerpo, pero el Uchiha no quería tenerla desmayada, no señor, ya cuando despertara y saliera de todo eso le hablaría, a la verdadera Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un gran suspiro salio de los labios de ambos, miraban el techo algo deteriorado de ese departamento mientras estaban ahí "desparramados" en palabras de ella, las piernas de ambos reposaban en el pequeño sofá marrón cuando sus torsos estaban descansando en el suelo alfombrado. La semana había sido larga y agotadora y mucho, exhausta mentalmente hablando, pero al menos agradecían al cielo de que casi todas las cosas ya estaban aclarados: por ejemplo su verdadera identidad. Sí y es que la pequeña le estaba mintiendo de lo mas vil cuando el fue completamente sincero al presentarse, pero ella ¡no! tenia que decir llamarse Hanabi.

Bufo molesto por que aun no se creía que alguien con una apariencia frágil le engañara tan fácilmente, pero pasando a otros asuntos… su nombre. "-Hinata es mas lindo que Hanabi-" dijo perezosamente y con esa voz de ultra tumba interrumpiendo el silencio que había entre ellos. La chica río por debajo, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando el azabache estaba por agregar algo mas como "pagaras caro la osadía de haberme mentido" o algo como "no saldrás ilesa de esta…" sintió como ella poso parte de su torso sobre el de él. Hinata también estaba agotada y reconocía que el cuerpo del Uchiha era tan… era relajante estar con él.

"-Le estaba ayudando a encontrar el baño-" imito pobremente la voz del azabache cuando Naruto los había encontrado por casualidad aquel día en el armario que el moreno la había prácticamente arrastrado para esconderse. Sasuke revolvió un poco los cabellos azulinos de la chica soltando su típico "Hump"; lo admitía –muy en el fondo- que era una escusa muy patética, pero ese asunto ya estaba más que olvidado.

Escucharon el sonido de unas llaves, el abrir de la puerta, unos pasos escandalosos y otros perezosos pasando al lado suyo o mejor dicho sobre sus cabezas "-Silbando y aplaudiendo… silbando y aplaudiendo-" menciono tan aburridamente como pudo el Nara mientras golpeaba "sin querer" la cabeza de Sasuke con las bolsas de la compra. El Uchiha menor si que odiaba a el Nara, no corrección, detestaba la manera en que Hinata le daba mucha libertad a ese despreciablemente aburrido chico.

Solo a una chica como ella se le ocurría darle las llaves de su departamento a el Nara, solo a ella se le ocurría tratarlo con tanta familiaridad, solo a ella se… Ok sí estaba… como es la palabra, ¡ah si! Ce-lo-so, ese tal Shikamaru tenía mucha libertad en la vida de Hinata. "-¡Orinitas vengo!-" grito el rubio mientras cerraba de un portazo la puerta del baño, los dos chicos se levantaron del suelo y fueron hacia la pequeña mesa de estar, a comer su cena, traída desde "Pollito Express: el mejor pollo crujiente" sentándose cerca de la chica de ojos perla, superado por –nuevamente- Nara Shikamaru, quien se acomodaba en las piernas de esta para tomar su cerveza en paz, según había dicho el cabeza de piña –denle las gracias a Naruto por tal apodo-.

Ahora mas que nunca, ese Nara Shikamaru estaba en su "Top ten: personas que debo alejar de mis posesiones valiosas" echa por Sasuke y encabezada por el rubio dobe de su amigo, el moreno de coleta tenia mucha libertad para con Hinata y Sasuke estaba mas que decidió a bajar de aquel pedestal al Nara. Mostrando su sonrisa –típica de los Uchihas- ya tenia una idea, mejor dicho, un plan que iba a resultar mas que efectivo; la guerra no solo comenzaba en esa tonta canción, si no ahora también por cierta chica de cabello azulino y mirada perlada que comía felizmente aquel muslo de pollo embarrándolo con un poco de sala, no solo al pollo si no también a ella misma; imagen no muy grata para el Uchiha. "_Hyuuga Hinata… no sabes la que te espera…" _finalizo mentalmente el malvado Sasuke.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Continuará  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Hola todo el mundo! (o los que siguen el fic, o... los que aun mantienen la esperanza... u.u) He vuelto y les he traido -por fin- nuevo cap -ovacion de publico- la razon de mi demora: facil no tenia inspiracion, y ademas de que han habido factores familiares que me detuvieron de los fics. La buena noticia: ¿vieron la relacion de sasuke y hinta? jo jo jo... los dejare picados jo jo jo... algo curioso, cuando habrí el documento en wolrd tenia el cap cuatro avanzado, y yo ni me acorbada o.o fue facil armar este cap, por que ya me tenia unas ideas de como hiba a ser, pero para mi sorpresa: ¡habia escrito casi la mitad del capitulo! jajaja que olvidadisa que soy ¬¬U... en fin... Gracias mil gracias a todos aquellos que siguen mi fic -llora de felicidad- les he faltado mucho tratare de no perderme tanto tiempo ¿sip? Ahora... ¿serian tan amables de dejarme aunque sea un Review? eso me hace sumamente feliz y de eso me fortalesco un monton.  
**

**PD: fic totalmente dedicado a Lord Kami  
**


End file.
